


Tidal Wave

by Nimonsooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't like taking risks. He enjoys the stability that his mundane life provides. Having Jongin as his best friend is more than enough for him. Though he can foresee the onslaught of changing tides coming their way, Kyungsoo remains stubborn. But until when he can just sit and watch, Jongin being swept away by somebody else?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: BMF379
> 
> Pairing: Kyungsoo/Jongin or Jongin/Kyungsoo
> 
> Carrier: Both
> 
> Pregancy: Pre/during pregnancy
> 
> Babies: More than one
> 
> Prompt: "You guys would make cute kids" Baekhyun remarks.  
> Jongin grins. Kyungsoo splutters.  
> Babies scare Kyungsoo so much but his BABY loves babies.  
> It's not gonna be that bad right until both of them ended up getting pregnant
> 
> Author's note: 
> 
> Hello! I have prompted this as soon as I saw the fest was announced. Though I had been itching to fix my own prompt, I stuck with it till the end. I would like to thank the mods for their patience with my inability to keep up with deadlines. I poured out all my heart into this fic. I am a little unsatisfied with some parts of this but overall this is a dear work of mine and the longest one written yet. English is not my first language so there may be some inaccuracies. However I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Despite the constant reminder of his self-worth and the devastation that would follow if he were to fail the expectations, Kyungsoo rarely gives in to the strange social norms of the environment he’s raised in.

Carriers like himself are rare so the great degree of unwanted _courtship_ from many is not uncommon. “Companionship” they would say, making it into such a strange word, like they are offering home for pets, a collection of exotic specimens that people who bathe in diamonds would go in great length to just, what, to simply _own_.

Kyungsoo despises transaction like exchange of words coded in sugary way of offering, a fickle and a feat he deems completely unnecessary. Yet here he is sitting bored inside the sterile room of the clinic, tuning out the pitch-sale from the doctor, on how Kyungsoo should consider the clinical matchmaking program that his establishment has carefully crafted for _rare male carriers_.

Trying his best to not roll his eyes at the overzealous young doctor, Kyungsoo politely declines the offer. Figuring he couldn’t break through Kyungsoo’s stance, the doctor changes his strategy. He starts by saying maybe Kyungsoo should consider surrogacy, an opportunity to help those lesser fortunate couples in a chance to become parents for a hefty sum of financial compensation. At this point, Kyungsoo starts to seriously consider changing his general physician although it would be difficult with the others covered in his insurance are located outside of his 10-mile radius.

In an urgency to escape, Kyungsoo quickly grabs the pamphlet handed to him and flees from the scene. The design looks terrible in his eyes but admittedly the pamphlet does look expensive. He crumples the glossy paper and throws it into the nearest bin on the hall. 

* * *

With the last box of his belongings hauled into the living room, Kyungsoo rewards himself with a can of Asahi. The bitter taste of the liquid clings to his taste buds as he chugs down the whole can in one go.

From the corner of his eyes, he catches Jongin wrinkling his nose in distaste, being a sweet tooth has made the younger to often disagree with some of Kyungsoo’s beverage choices. Coffee remains in the top spot.

“I should have bought Corona, the smell from your cans of horrible life choices are giving me a headache.” Jongin comments while counting his own boxes in the hallway. It’s nothing unusually about Jongin being cranky even in the earliest hour of the day, Kyungsoo just shrugs away at the younger’s remark.

“You know you can still find yourself another apartment. You haven’t sign the lease yet.” Kyungsoo teases Jongin who is now fiddling at their new coffee machine.

“And starve myself to death? No thanks.” Jongin quickly quips back. Kyungsoo lets out a hearty laugh, making Jongin smiles as well.

“Mind telling me why are you so grumpy today, your Highness?” Kyungsoo prompts, knowing it’s better to lighten Jongin’s mood now than later. The younger has the tendency to build up and store away his frustrations more than he could actually manage.

Jongin walks over to where Kyungsoo is seated and squeezes himself into the tiny sofa that they got from a yard-sale during college. He nuzzles his face into the crook of the elder’s neck. A habit he wouldn’t get rid off since they were snotty brats. Kyungsoo takes in a long suffocating breath, trying to regulate his heartbeat so that the thumping of his pulse will not be felt by the culprit.

“It’s my grandpa. At yesterday dinner, he kept on pestering my mom to set me up with one of the grandkids of his old friend. You know how my mom is but dad seems to be on board with this whole idea of me settling down. I couldn’t really refuse so I just sat there.” Jongin finishes with a pout.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but coos at the adorable look on the younger’s face, unsurprisingly making Jongin sulks more. Kyungsoo contemplates what to reply, he has never been good with words and is quite frankly slow to react to things. But knowing this issue is troubling Jongin, he goes for the safest answer, well, surely for his aching little heart too.

“Maybe you should give them a chance. See where it goes. You are 25 already, it’s not like they are gonna make the decision for you. See for yourself and decide.” Kyungsoo suggests slowly, eyeing warily if Jongin might take offense in what he has just said. Thankfully all he gets in return is a gentle smile and an “ _alright, I will try”_ by his favorite person in the whole world.

Unlike most of the curve balls so-called life likes to throw his way, picturing Jongin with someone else hurts him the most but just a touch not enough to make him confess the long suffering adoration he holds for the younger. Even before Kyungsoo could distinguish between romantic and platonic emotions, Jongin has always been special to him. It truly begins when the career-driven Kims used to rely on Kyungsoo’s fathers for babysitting duty.

With their own child, not so far apart in age, the Dos helped raised the only son of the Kims. Both of Jongin’s sisters are older than him by a decade. The older Kim twins are much more independent and rowdy compared to the shy and quiet Jongin. Initially the Dos were reluctant as Kyungsoo was a needy child, especially not wanting to be set apart from his carrier dad. But the arrival of toddler Jongin had somehow made the youngest Do into a guardian of some sort.

The evenings of their childhood, often in the Kim-Do adjacent garden was always accompanied by the scenes of young Kyungsoo and young Jongin strolling around in joint hands with chocolate-smears on their tiny faces. Mr. Kim makes one hell of chocolate treats, no wonder Jongin has such sweet tooth.

There is a conversation starter that either Kims or Dos like to use in every opportunity they get, in whichever family get-together, claiming it is in fact _Kyungsoo_ whom had taught Jongin how to pout and use the mass-destruction weapon called the puppy eyes. Kyungsoo would always indulges the lovely adults by playing along and jokingly rebutting with a _he would never_ in his best dramatic expression. That one drama class in high school has paid off its due in the many Kim-Dos barbecues.

Jongin is a very affectionate person which makes him the best human being to grace the Earth and also the most frustrating as it plays with Kyungsoo’s little heart, quoted by Mr. Do Kyungsoo himself in his 7th grade diary. So the thought of losing their friendship and close bond they share for two decades are not worth the risk of Kyungsoo acting out on his measly romantic feelings. Call it cowardly if you would, but Kyungsoo has decided to take these feelings to his gave. Well. Until he couldn’t.

* * *

Jongin’s unrealistic romantic fantasies might have stem from the long term obsession he has slowly cultivated from reading through trashy romance novels, that his sisters _unsuccessfully_ hidden under their beds. The most ideal of all romantic endeavors would be him locking eyes with the love of his life in a crowded party and knowing exactly at the moment that they are in fact each other’s halves. He may or may not have stolen that scenario from _Frances Ha_ , but the point is his date is late. For about an hour now.

Jongin is not a demanding person, (to which Kyungsoo refuses to acknowledge). He likes his coffee with 40% milk, 20% sugar, 15% hazel nut and occasional spices. He has never skipped leg day and has work-out sets he rotates by the astronomical calendar. He is notoriously famous for being a perfectionist in his dance company and he requires his subordinates to exert the same amount of efforts into their work. He indulges his parents even if they are sometimes overbearing and tend to breathe down his neck because he is a good son. Therefore he is sitting in this cozy café in his best outfit (to which Kyungsoo has acknowledge) for the date whom seems to not know the concept of time.

On his 3rd coffee and a full bladder, his body morphs into flight mode on instinct when his senses registers a large body slamming itself down into the seat opposite him. All he sees first is a head full of fluffy brown hair. Haphazardly blown into a messy nest by the harsh autumn breeze, but on its owner’s head, it looks adorably endearing. Maybe because the said owner is smiling widely at him with a cute dimple on his left cheek.

“I am so sorry. Couldn’t get off work and the trains got delayed for some reason. I had to take a taxi here. Ah. I am Park Chanyeol by the way.” His date offers an explanation in warm deep voice and proceeds to hold out his freakishly large hand for Jongin to shake. _Kyungsoo has such tiny hands_ , Jongin absentmindedly compares. 

Jongin awkwardly takes his date’s hand and is shocked by the firm shake the other has given in return. “I’m Kim Jongin and to be honest, I am really bad at small talk but I swear I am a good listener.” Jongin explains, already cringing at his line opener and decided to shut up until further notice. To his surprise, Chanyeol laughs at his honesty, relieves that at least his date isn’t a stuck-up albeit not punctual.

Chanyeol apparently is a jazz pianist for one of the biggest touring theatre groups in the country. He tells Jongin of the tales when he went on a nationwide tour with the rest of the troupe and the actual dramas the actors have caused during the tour. One time the lead actor of the play claimed he couldn't continue the act if the director wouldn't stop calling him by his real name, the reason being he couldn't dissociate the character from his real persona. It took the whole crew 12 hours to convince the actor to continue the play as they sure were not going to waste away months of hard work because of a man-child’s tantrum. Needless to say, the crew unanimously decided to not renew the contract with the actor.

Jongin remembers hearing that particular story so he even inputs some information about how his cousin is also a theatre actor and he has heard that exact horror story of the said man-child of an actor.

“For the love of God, please stop calling me Peter! I am Elain Sinclair! Or else I will choke myself with all these freakin haggis! Jongdae loves telling me that story.” Jongin recalls, even the exact line the drama queen had exclaimed as it is _in fact_ the go-to story of Jongdae whenever they have their little bro-gatherings. While Jongin is having fun with his own hysterics, Chanyeol pales at the mention of his cousin’s name.

“Wait! Kim Jongdae is your _cousin_!?” Chanyeol whisper-yells at him and frantically looks around their surrounding. Jongin frowns, knowing how obnoxiously loud Jongdae is but not to the _point_ of having public enemies. Realizing the confused face that Jongin is sporting, Chanyeol exhales a loud sigh.

“Jongin, be _real_ honest with me. On a scale of 1 to infinity how attractive am I?” Chanyeol questions. Jongin blinks like the signal light of his grandma’s old sedan. Of course, he knows Chanyeol looks good. He looks great even. With his tall physique, big almond eyes and plump lips, but he doesn't have the prettiest doe eyes and the signature heart-shaped lips and he definitely isn’t pocket-sized.

So Jongin intelligently replies with an elongated connotation of “Uh…a 9?” Seemingly offended by Jongin’s answer, Chanyeol takes a long sip out of his orange juice. “You see how persistent my grandpa is. Just because he and your grandfather get along well, he thinks we would be match made in heaven.” Jongin nods approvingly at the elder’s statement.

“I am aware that you are also forced into this situation just like me. So can we both agree that we are better off just as friends?” Chanyeol hesitantly suggests. To Jongin's relief, he and Chanyeol shares the same sentiment. He giggles at the elder’s troubled face and decides to not tease the other.

“Alright. I too hope to stay friends with you, _Hyung_.” Jongin finally replies. The tensed shoulders of the older slowly eases and the wide grin replaces the frown on Chanyeol’s face.

“For your trouble of waiting, this dinner is on me, order what you want, Jongin-ah.” Chanyeol cheerily offers.

“Alrighty then. By the way how do you know my cousin, Jongdae?” Jongin asks, while grabbing a glass of water to quench his dried up throat.

“Oh yeah. He’s my boyfriend.” Chanyeol nonchalantly replies.

“He’s your _what_ now!?” Jongin chokes on the first sip of water.

* * *

“So I heard you went on a date with my boyfriend.” Jongdae drawls teasingly.

Of course, his cousin would invite himself into his and Kyungsoo’s apartment. He shouldn’t have given the elder their pass code. Jongin groans at his disposal and slumps his torso onto the nearest kitchen counter.

“He what now?” Another voice questions from the hallway. With the kitchen and the living room separated by the tiny hallway, he hears the soft footsteps by a pair of adorable socked feet approaching them. And soon even softer hand starts to gently massage his nape, instantly relaxing the tired muscles of his tensed shoulders.

“Nothing happened.” He whines, his voice muffled by the way he has been cradling his own face into his folded arms.

“He went on a date with my boyfriend. To my knowledge of course.” Jongdae helpfully supplies. Kyungsoo gasps loudly at the answer, making Jongin whines more and asking his cousin how would he know.

“Chanyeol told me everything after your little date. Boy, I thought I have seen enough drama from my damn job. Nothing gonna beat the ‘ _your cousin went on a date with your stupid people pleaser boyfriend_ ’ though.” Jongdae playfully notes but with a hint of irritation in his tone. Kyungsoo seems to pick up the tone as well. So he protectively replies with, “Jonginnie wouldn’t have went if he knew.”

Instead of backing off, the stance fuels Jongdae’s mischief. “Aww… is Soo upset because I scolded _your_ baby?” Jongdae purrs with Cheshire smile adorning his face. Kyungsoo blushes from his neck up and glares at Jongdae for a good measure to which Jongdae easily brushes off.

“So what are you going to do? Grandpa isn’t gonna let it go that easily. Sooner or later, he will come back with his legion of potential suitors for your Highness.” Jongdae adds while browsing the now furnished living room of their apartment. Musing at the colourful arrangement of photos on the wall opposite the kitchen, mostly pictorials from Jongin’s debut showcase and Kyungsoo’s framed literary achievements. Very much domestic for Jongdae’s poor eyes.

“Why do you two like calling me that?” Jongin asks, genuinely curious over the nickname.

“No reasons.” The other two replies simultaneously, Jongdae giggling at Jongin’s dismay.

“Oh well. To answer your question, I have no plan whatsoever. They won’t let it go until I got myself someone so before that I can’t really escape, I guess.” Jongin notes dejectedly. Jongdae hums at the answer while Kyungsoo chews on his lips, contemplating if he should ask the younger.

Kyungsoo makes quick work to grab two small ceramic bowls from the cabinet and sets it down on the counter next to where Jongin is still hunch over, now without covering his face.

“Just curious, why is your family so adamant on getting you a significant other?” Kyungsoo questions warily.

“Oh that’s cause they want a baby out of this dating ordeal.” Jongin replies easily, making Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit.

“Jongin, you are only 25, _not 35 going on 40_.” Kyungsoo exclaims, barely hiding his shock and frankly annoyance.

“It’s normal in the family. I like kids so I am not so opposed to the idea, but this dating thing is tricky and they are worried that I might end up with someone I am not supposed to.” Jongin explains gently. Despite being the one with the pressure, he knows how Kyungsoo has to deal with the whole bearing children situation all his life.

Jongin gets up and rubs his palms all over Kyungsoo’s arms soothingly. He props his chin on the soft hair of the elder’s head, smelling like cinnamon shampoo he brought back as a gift from India.

“Okay… I am heading out now. Catch ya later, kids.” Jongdae announces but not without the lingering teasing smirk sent Kyungsoo’s way. Kyungsoo awkwardly clears his throat, “Want some vanilla ice cream for dessert?” He motions towards their fridge and Jongin replies with a soft _yes_.

^^^

It’s been two months since the Kims has started the search for the _Cinderella_ for their _Prince Charming_. Jongin has now went on a grand total of 11 dates excluding Park Chanyeol. To Kyungsoo’s greatest pleasure, none of them worked out. He doesn’t know for sure if Jongin is being nit-picky or he truly is just unlucky in love, well, at least in the matchmaking wise. Though he hates to see how Jongin has slowly given up hope in the whole ordeal and just accepting whoever shoved his way.

So Kyungsoo does something as sensible as any bestfriend with hidden romantic agenda would do, he follows Jongin on his 12th date.

Jongin is dressed in a dark burgundy turtle neck paired with equally dark washed Levis to which Kyungsoo, oh so, loves to ogle whenever given the chance. Jongin is also wearing his glasses today and has his hair styled up, looking devastatingly handsome as usual. Kyungsoo has strategically sat inside the opposite corner café which conveniently has big clear glass windows where he can spy on his bestfriend’s date.

As stupid as it seems, he isn’t going to sit inside the same café to listen on the actual conversation, though he is tempted to do so, just not _that_ creepy to act on the temptation.

Yet.

A waitress saunters towards Jongin, she puts down a steaming mug of something and gives Jongin a comforting pat on the shoulder. She seems to be already accustomed to the sheer amount of dates Jongin has brought to the place. Kyungsoo looks up the time on his phone, it has passed 20 minutes to the agreed meet-up time.

Jongin often complains to Kyungsoo about his dates being late. To which Kyungsoo always dismisses with Jongin being unfair as no one likes to show up an hour earlier than their supposed meet-up time. Though from witnessing the scene first hand, he hopes this 12th date of Jongin should at least be fashionable. From the end of the hall, Kyungsoo sees a figure walking briskly towards Jongin. The person’s long legs effortlessly reaches Jongin’s table in five wide steps and he beams at the startled Jongin.

Kyungsoo curses at his poor eyesight, he couldn’t make out the face of the newcomer aside from his impressive and lean physique. The male looking person, (Kyungsoo isn’t one to assume but Jongin has already disclosed the information to him, bestfriend privileges) sits across Jongin and even from far away, their atmosphere seems to naturally complement each other, bashful smiles sending each other way. Jongin seems to be enjoying the new comer’s company as his limbs frails around in animated excitement, the motions reserved only for their anime binge-watching nights.

Of all times his eyes decided to work, he catches the look on the newcomer’s face. The _longing_. The kind that one would made, if they dreamt of spending the rest of their lives with the one they are reflecting the face at. It really would have surprised him if it wasn’t for Jongin whom is the receiving end of the look of love. His bestfriend is so easy to love. Simple as that.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long he has been staring until a waiter came checking on his food, startling him for a good measure. The stack of once warm pancakes is now looking like a stale pile of glutton. His lips involuntarily wobbles. After all, he has had Jongin for a long time yet he has chickened out in every opportunity to confess.

Love is such a fragile thing. Kyungsoo’s father compares it with water, the fluidity of its state depending on the body of its carrier. He feels like he is not much different from a flimsy piece of plastic bag, wishing the ever-expanding body of love he has for the younger could be contained. He fears for the day Jongin might find his ocean and leaves the plastic bag that he calls his love on the shore. He so wishes to be Jongin’s ocean.

Kyungsoo helplessly watches as Jongin gives his date an endearing peck on the lips as they say their goodbyes. Much less to say, this time Kyungsoo expects to hear the good news of Jongin having found the one after the long ordeal of serial matching. He ignores the consecutive pinging noises from his phone with the way the group chat is blowing up on the successful date of the youngest Kim. He can already imagine the incomprehensible typing of alphabets flooding the chat from the one and only Byun Baekhyun.

The gentle tune of _Curtain_ invades his hearings, he answers the phone, not wanting the caller to wait more than a second.

_Hyung, why aren’t you replying our messages?_

He can already imagine the pout on Jongin’s face.

_Sorry. I was busy with something._

He half lies, knowing Jongin can sniff out lies like a bloodhound, hoping the static connection of the cellular mobile will disarm him.

_Well. My date went well. I want to tell you first but you seems to be preoccupied. Can’t wait to tell you all about him._

_I’m glad it went well, Jongin ah… see you at home then_

_See ya later, hyung!_

Kyungsoo heaves himself up from the comfortable booth that he has mould himself into for the past hour. The topic of date conversation waiting for him at home is not welcoming but at least he gets to see the over-excited puppy look of the younger in a long while. He promptly decides to swing by the liquor store just in case, Jongin decides to overshare what he wants to do to the fortunate date of his and the good quality Kalua is the way to literally drown Kyungsoo’s liver and his barely –there thought process.

* * *

Kim Moonkyu is a genuinely lovable adult minus the fact that he is _dating_ Jongin. Of all the wrongful information Kyungsoo has unintentionally gathered from evening soap operas, Moonkyu is nothing like any villains who plot cheap tricks towards the flourishing yet fragile love life of the protagonists. He is all smiles, soft-spoken and equally as dorky as Jongin. They match each other so well. Especially, when he unapologetically stood behind Jongin on his e-scooter along the crowded street of Seoul, looking like two oddly moving lanky bars of tree trunks among the shiny pools of automobiles.

Well, if only Kyungsoo isn’t hopelessly in love with Jongin, he would have send them his blessings. 

The afternoon alone time between him and Jongin has drastically reduced into a fraction of an hour during the week. Moonkyu has unlimited amount of energy when it comes to shopping around Itaewon, a hobby which Kyungsoo doesn’t bother sharing with Jongin. The other’s sense of dry yet dramatic humor compliments the shows that Jongin likes to watch to which Kyungsoo also doesn’t bother watching. The once quiet and comfortable apartment for two has slowly transitioned into a rowdy, lively space of three where Kyungsoo’s fate seals as the third-wheel.

At least, Jongin has the decency to not disclose any intimate information of he and his boyfriend have allegedly done or not yet done to Kyungsoo. For that Kyungsoo is eternally grateful. With deadline for his latest short-story approaching and the writer’s block that refuses to be lifted, Kyungsoo wisely decided that he needs a weekend trip overseas to clear his mind. To which his editor and work bestfriend Baekhyun threw a hissy fit over. _That_ Kyungsoo ignores and books a flight to Tokyo on his company’s card. Big mistake.

Baekhyun the ever-loving prick that he truly is, of course, notices the flight info and promptly also booked himself to Tokyo on the same flight with Kyungsoo. Even on the seat _right_ next to Kyungsoo so that he wouldn’t even try to crawl his way out of the editor’s claws.

 _You don’t escape Byun Baekhyun. Even if you do, you don’t_. He would say right before the flight takes off.

Kyungsoo wonders with the questionable way that Baekhyun acquires information, how in the waning days of humanity, his editor is not on the Interpol’s list of most wanted cyber-criminals yet. Sending death glares has long stopped working for the persistent editor so Kyungsoo has reduced himself to use the signature wide-eyed D.O look even the straightest of all heterosexuals like Baekhyun couldn’t resist.

“Just this weekend, Do Kyungsoo! I swear to God, I will drag you out of your own grave even if you died writing this piece.” Baekhyun concedes just as they lands at Haneda International Airport.

48 hours minus the commute time they spend to reach their accommodation and the highly anticipated sleeping schedule while adjusting the barely existent time difference, it leaves them both with less than 28 hours to carefully use their limited time in Tokyo getaway. Nothing a good Kaiseki place couldn’t fix but those Kaiseki places require months of early reservation and Kyungsoo lacks in the department of being well prepared when it comes to spontaneous decisions made during heartache related crisis. Thankfully, Baekhyun conveniently has a friend who works for one of the best Kaiseki restaurants in Japan and they arrives at the beautifully maintained Machiya right outside central Tokyo.

A Zainichi by the name of Yunosuke Koharu introduces himself to Kyungsoo as Baekhyun’s old sunbae-nim. A rather handsome man of his own degree if only Kyungsoo isn’t so far up Jongin’s ass ( _in the metaphorical sense)_ , he would find himself returning the obvious flirtatious gestures the older has been directing since the second he met Kyungsoo. It really shouldn’t matter who he sleeps with, during this Tokyo escapades as his long pining love interest might be shacking the oh-so adorable Moonnie. With every sarcastic bone in his body coming alive, he continues to make snarky comments in both Korean, and middle school level Japanese. To his pleasant surprise, Koharu takes all the jabs like the good sport he is. On to the 8th shot of Niigata rice sake, Baekhyun oddly becomes the responsible adult of the three and drags Kyungsoo back to their hotel, leaving a blushing and amused Koharu with promises of “ _see you tomorrows”_

Back inside their luxury ryokan, Kyungsoo lays awake on the soft futon, wondering how the situation suddenly works both for and against his favor. As if he’s inside a badly written fan-fiction where the author conveniently put all the information in one place so they don’t have to write about it in multiple occasions and worry over their limited vocabulary. Kyungsoo snaps his neck up and stares at the ceiling, he swears he heard _someone_ gasps.

Bursting with new found enthusiasm and creative outburst, he brings out his trusty little notebook and types away the frustration his fans and critics call talent.

Baekhyun peeks at him from his own futon, smiling at the little hunched over figure of a furiously typing writer. The very one he once found writing anonymous critique letters to the University’s daily paper, hiding under the refuge of a student librarian account. He quickly sneaks a pic at the adorable way the blanket is almost covering Kyungsoo’s body yet exposed his milky white calves from the slit of the unkempt yukata. Baekhyun may be straight, he ain’t blind to not appreciate the wonders that are Do Kyungsoo’s thighs. So he does what he does best when in the night of horny strikes.

He puts up a snap of Kyungsoo in his ride-up yukata, accompanied by a cheeky caption of _“thick thighs save lives”_ and calls it a night.

To which, a very surprised Jongin may or may not have stared _hard_ at, on his usual rotational scroll of social media apps.

^^^

Day Two or Finale of Tokyo Escapades is no less entertaining than the first. In celebration of Kyungsoo’s ability to write a short-story in the record breaking 5 hour, Baekhyun books them a VIP lounge at one of Roppongi’s most famous clubs. On a regular day, Kyungsoowould have refused this certain, um, extroverts activity, but today is not a regular day and Kyungsoo is currently bathing in attention so he adventurously accepts the club idea. But not before the long suffering shopping stroll Baekhyun decides to put both him and Koharu through along the fascinating Takeshita Street of Harajuku. Baekhyun effortlessly marches along the crowded pedestrian street, carrying various sizes of colorful bags while he and Koharu barely make it past their 3rd store of the afternoon.

So they promptly decides to abandon Baekhyun in opts to sit inside a café to eat the famous crepes. For someone as socially inept as Kyungsoo, Koharu surely carries the conversation effortlessly with the patience of a kindergarden teacher. Kyungsoo secretly notes down the other’s behaviors for reference in case he decides to write about a Zainichi protagonist in not very near future. With the elegance of a crane, Kyungsoo pretentiously remarks and contemplates what it would be like to imagine himself with someone other than Jongin.

While Jongin is all soft features with sharp edges, Koharu is all in all smooth planes with deep eyes. It is completely unnecessary to compare the two but weighting out options is something Kyungsoo never has the luxury to try out often so he might as well savor the rare opportunity. Brazen by the insistent invitation thrown his way by the other, Kyungsoo returns the favor more so than he usually would. He even manages to surprise a very exhausted Baekhyun who happens to witness the Do Stoic-take-no-Bullshit Kyungsoo making googly eyes at his sunbae in a Sunday afternoon inside a cutesy cat themed crepe café.

Baekhyun however has graciously chosen to not comment on the scene. Maybe because it has been an eternity since Kyungsoo has gotten laid or so maybe he is just simply taken by the cute waitress drawing neko shaped syrup on his pancakes.

Even with nothing in common between them, except for their unhealthy obsession with food, Kyungsoo has found himself quite taken by Koharu. The elder’s tales about growing up like an outsider in Japan had Kyungsoo oddly empathizing with the older. When the sugary rush of the crepes has reached in the form of shaky fingers, all three of them decide to retreat back to the ryokan.

After freshening up or so called _fashioned up_ by Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is dressed in the tightest pair of skinny jeans he has ever worn in his entire life. He is quite certain it is at least 2 sizes smaller than his regular ones and the pinstriped bottom-up shirt he paired up with the jeans is suspiciously lacking several buttons at the top.

Koharu picks them up right after dinner which Kyungsoo uncharacteristically skipped, his pants way too tight and his excitement way too high to properly digest the good food. His final year in college was the last time he went clubbing, even then Jongin had called him every 15 minute to check on him, needless to say he had to cut the fun short, not that he minded one bit.

Baekhyun is already buzzed with complementary wine he chuck down during the ryokan dinner. Koharu humors his hoobae by letting him order three shots right off the bat when they entered the club.

Even though they have booked the VIP lounge for some privacy, there are several other people already in the lounge area. People dressed to their nines and the whole atmosphere unsurprisingly flirtatious and quite enticing. A gorgeous pyramid of champagne glasses is beautifully illuminated in the center, surrounded by deep red leather half-circle booths serving as the seating area. Other people seem to have come in with at least group of five or more, which makes them clearly the only ones with a party of three.

Not to be habitually paranoid but Kyungsoo somehow catches a certain amused look from the bar girl when she walked them to their booth.

“This place is … cozy” Kyungsoo awkwardly starts the conversation, sipping on his umeshu, the shots they drown at the entrance have already beginning to enter his systems.

Koharu chortles at Kyungsoo’s antics and makes the latter glares at him in return.

“Gomen, gomen. This is my first time hearing someone saying a club is _cozy_ ” Koharu teases him, not even slightly bothered by his glare.

Has his element in the arts of deathly eye contacts grown immune?

“Don’t mind me if I go dancing with this gorgeous young lady right here,” Baekhyun interrupts them from the side while holding the hand of a smiling girl. “However please do continue to flirt.” Baekhyun continues with a wink directed at him and Koharu. Before Kyungsoo could grab him by the neck, Baekhyun flees from their booth.

“I am going to get more drinks. Wanna come with?” Koharu offers. Kyungsoo follows after the older and catches the same bar girl eyeing at them slyly from the counter.

“Don’t mind her too much. This is kinda like a place for… should I say adventurous people.” Koharu nonchalantly explains, Kyungsoo guesses the former has noticed his discomfort of being watched.

“I guess you are more of a possessive type huh. Our Soo doesn't like sharing? Want someone all for _yourself_.” Koharu drawls lowly, mirth glinting in his once gentle eyes. Heat rises from the pits of Kyungsoo’s stomach. The innuendo the other suggested, catching him off guard. Kyungsoo bashfully looks up at Koharu through his eyelashes while the older smiles at him sweetly unlike from his sly demeanor mere seconds ago.

“So are you ready to show me how the real Do Kyungsoo dance?” Koharu quips.

Three more tequila shots after, Kyungsoo has reduced into a giggling mess, sitting right on top of Koharu’s lap. Baekhyun is nowhere to be found and the VIP lounge has started to play calmer music, as if luring its patrons to simmering slumber.

Koharu caresses the spiky little fuzz of his undercut and Kyungsoo practically purrs at the affection. “Why are you so good to me?” Kyungsoo asks the other. “You are very fascinating. I would like to get to know you more." Koharu replies. He pauses and begins to speak again, "But hey who is this Jongin and why have you been calling me by that name?”

Kyungsoo almost immediately sobered up and hastily moved to get off Koharu’s lap. Embarrassed is an understatement, Kyungsoo literally wants the ground to swallow him whole. Of all things he could have said, he called Koharu _‘Jongin’_

“Hey…hey, it’s alright. I am just curious. I kept you accompanied this whole night. Please tell me why at least.” Koharu gently probes, reaching out to hold both of Kyungsoo’s hands and puts them firms on his lap to which Kyungsoo lets him do so.

“It’s kinda complicated.” Kyungsoo starts.

He begins from how he met Jongin to how he knew it was more than platonic affection and finally how he had struggled to move on as he doubts that he will never be able to do so.

“You know, Kyungsoo. There is a famous port in Japan for its belief in a goddess guarding the area. Every summer huge schools of tuna would swim to the coast. The elderly of the port say that it is her way of expressing her gratitude and love to the people who help maintain the shore and keep it beautifully unharmed. The waves that hit the port are almost five times bigger than any other coasts around the region. But that port has never suffered from any type of disaster because of the waves.” Koharu wistfully says. Kyungsoo listens on attentively.

“Your love seems to be like hers. It comes in waves. Waves are powerful forces of nature, they can do both good and bad to the people. But I think you are giving your waves bad credit.” Koharu playfully quips, making Kyungsoo smiles warmly at him.

Koharu leans in, just a few centimeters away from his face. His warm breath hovers lightly on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Can I kiss you goodbye?” He asks. Kyungsoo slowly nods.

Their lips brushes in few gentle strokes and the kiss is over as soon as it begins.

* * *

Jongin vigorously wipes the sweat drops on the hardwood floor of the dance studio. They have an upcoming showcase and his team is nowhere near ready. His regular dancers are on tour with another project and the new recruits have dedication that nowhere meets his standards. The stress of the incoming showcase and the frustration he felt for his teammates have made Jongin practiced tirelessly at the studio.

He slumps his aching and already fatigue body on the wall mirror. He has been lying to himself. He is already far too used to the hectic schedule and unpredictability of his job, instead his mind is completely occupied by something entirely different.

He shouldn’t have look at a certain photo Baekhyun posted. He really couldn’t help himself. Kyungsoo looked really good in that disheveled yukata. The most confusing out of all this is that his nether region decided to get excited over the slight peaks of his best friend’s thighs. Making Jongin realized a whole new side of the dice he unintentionally rolled in courtesy of Kyungsoo's thighs.

Not to mention, Kyungsoo has literally no social media presence, Jongin has to look at the tag pictures of his best friend from other people account. He has always been quite protective of the older and he has been dismissing that as normal behavior for far too long that the recent event confused him to no end.

Remembering he has to call the older in order to pick him up from the airport, Jongin switches on his phone, instead he is bombarded by a flood of new messages from the group chat. Curious to how the hell Baekhyun and Jongdae can talk so much, he opened the messages.

What greets him are words he often does not associate Kyungsoo with. Baekhyun and Jongdae were singing praises about embarrassing references on how Kyungsoo is a sly babe and others equally _suggestive_ words. He scrolls up a little bit to unravel the mess of a conversation his friends have been serenading while he was busy practicing for his showcase.

His heart drops just as he sees Kyungsoo and another guy holding each other hands with their faces only a few centimeter apart. Kyungsoo is sporting a saccharine smile as the other guy seems to be whispering something.

There are several series of blurry shots taken from a far. Baekhyun must have sneaked up on the pair without their knowledge. Jongin continues to stare at Kyungsoo’s beautiful face. Never in his life, has he wanted to meet the elder faster than in this moment.

He moves to grab his keys, not bothering to change from his dance sweats, he rushes to his car.

_Hyung, your flight is landing at 3 this afternoon right? I am picking you up._

He texts Kyungsoo fast, certain that the older has already boarded the plane so it will take a while before he gets a response back. Just as he reaches the lobby, his phone rings a similar tune.

_“Jongin are you still at the studio?”_

_“No, babe. I am about to head out. Going to pick up Kyungsoo-hyung.”_

“ _Hmm… c-can you… nevermind. I guess see you tonight?”_

_“Moonkyu what’s wrong?”_

_“I… I have to tell you something”_

_“Can it wait?”_

_“Not that it can’t wait… it’s just…”_

_“Moonkyu can we not do this now?_

_“Then when? You are always like this”_

_“Alright fine. Where are you? Let me pick you up.”_

Jongin decides to inform Kyungsoo that he will not be able to come get him at the airport. He just hopes that his hyung is not going to be upset with him.

^^^ 

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin’s messages. Two simple messages can make his whole world fell apart. Baekhyun pats at his shoulders, prompting him to move along with him so that he can drive Kyungsoo home.

“You know the pining thing would never work with him if you keep mum about it for the rest of your life.” Baekhyun impatiently states. He seems to be already at his limit with the way Kyungsoo is putting himself through this torture.

“I don’t want to ruin things with him, Baek. We are so close to each other. I don’t want to ruin what we have.” Kyungsoo softly answers.

“Then stop this all together then. You can move in with me. You know sooner or later you have to. Not to put salt on your wound but Moonkyu and him are inseparable and you know how it goes with his family” Baekhyun is right.

Kyungsoo at least knows that much, he has already known about the overwhelmingly positive reactions from Jongin’s family about his love affair. It is just that he has yet to come to terms with losing Jongin so soon. He did have almost a decade with the younger but it is nowhere near enough. Arguing with Baekhyun about how he can survive with Jongin and Moonkyu in their apartment is no longer a possibility. Kyungsoo is beginning to think that he should take Baekhyun’s offer about moving houses. He just also hopes he wouldn’t end up hurting Jongin’s feelings. The younger has such a sensitive soul and he rather not be the one who breaks it.

Just as exhaustion from the trip is about to take over his body, his mobile phone vibrates under his palms. Jongin’s name flashing on the screen like the reminder of his unrequited affections towards the younger. Kyungsoo stares at the screen, scared that his voice might betray him if he were to hear Jongin’s voice now. It has only been almost 3 days yet here he is missing someone who is not his to begin with. With a sigh, Kyungsoo picks up his phone.

_“Hyung, it’s me… ah I won’t be home today. I am so sorry for not coming to the airport. Something came up…”_

_“Is everything alright, Jongin?”_

_“Haha…don’t worry about me. It’s normal stuff, nothing strange. Just remember to eat the samgetang mom gave us, it’s in the fridge.”_

_“Alright…I guess see you tomorrow.”_

_“See you tomorrow. I love you bye”_

_“….I love you too”_

Kyungsooo smiles solemnly at the phone and refuses to acknowledge the look of worry Baekhyun sends his way.

Time passes by a flash from the airport to his and Jongin’s apartment. The name somehow leaves a bitter taste in his mouth that surly it will only be his when Jongin moves in with Moonkyu. The place is kept in a better way than he has initally expected. Jongin is nowhere near as organized as him but the younger has always been mindful of Kyungsoo’s preference for keeping the space tidy. Albeit being bad at it, Jongin tries his best to keep the place as pleasing as he could but the way the apartment is spotless and all the utensils in the kitchen kept neatly just screams Moonkyu has been sleeping over at _their_ place.

No longer wanting to linger on the traces of what the couple did in what used to be just his and Jongin’s space, Kyungsoo decides to sleep off all his feelings at least for a night.

^^^

Kyungsoo wakes with a start from the noise of something heavy crushing outside his bedroom’s door. Although groggy from being woken out of his nap, he decides to check up on what has exactly caused the noise. He glances at the digital clock perched on top of his wobbly nightstand, it’s around 2 a.m.

Jongin said he won’t be home until tomorrow. Unless it is the neighbor's chubby cat Taro ransacking the kitchen, Kyungsoo needs to find a weapon in case it ends up being a home invasion. He nervously grabs the electric fly swatter and turns on the switch, hoping the flimsy thing could at least hinders the attacker when he swings it at them.

The sight that awaits Kyungsoo almost breaks his already fragile heart. Jongin lies motionlessly right in front of his bedroom door. When Kyungsoo looks closely, he could make out the subtle shake of Jongin’s wide shoulders and occasional sniffling between his long deep breathe. Jongin is crying silently while cradling himself in his own arms. Kyungsoo breathes in a shuddering breath, he could faintly smell the lingering stench of soju. Jongin has never been able to handle drinks well and judging from the stench, he had drunk far too much than his limit.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why the younger has decided today would be the best day he could get drunk out of his mind. Kyungsoo understands Jongin is sensitive to emotions, more so than either Kyungsoo or Jongin likes to admit. He gently pats the younger’s cheek, trying his best to shake Jongin into a little conscious state.

“Hyung…” Jongin whimpers, breaking Kyungsoo’s heart more over how sad he sounds.

“Hyung…” Jongin calls again, this time he tries to open his sleep stricken eyes and smiles up at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gulps and gets hold of Jongin’s shoulders, trying at least to make the younger sit up instead of lying limply on the floor. Jongin obediently sits up but he leans the rest of his torso on Kyungsoo. It is an awkward position with the way Kyungsoo’s smaller physique unable to actually support the younger’s body weight.

Jongin grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands holding his shoulders up and puts the hand right on top of his own head as he motions the older to pat his hair. Kyungsoo scoffs at the silly behavior but indulges him anyway. The gentle rise and fall of their chests and the careful strokes of Kyungsoo’s lithe fingers on Jongin’s fluffy brown hair are the only motions happening in the dead silent living room.

As Jongin begins to dose off which in turn makes Kyungsoo reluctantly shakes the younger off his slow incoming slumber. However Jongin doesn’t budge, not even trying the slightest to move himself away from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo begrudgingly tries to lift Jongin from under his arms who is acting like an oversized toddler, yet he miserably fails.

“Jongin please, you need to get to your bed.” Kyungsoo wheezes out, still trying to make the younger to stand on his own feet. Jongin mumbles out something like _too sleepy_ at Kyungsoo. The older wanted to cry and he is also painfully tired. As he promptly decides _fuck it_ and struggles to carry a drunken Jongin on his bed instead. He hopes he will not regrets this decision as he tugs the comforter on the younger and scoots his body further away from Jongin.

But when a warm hand cages him into an even warmer chest, Kyungsoo almost sobs out. Do Kyungsoo is hopelessly and desperately in love with Kim Jongin.

* * *

Jongin vaguely remembers the gentle fingers caressing his scalp and being hauled up into a bed. This winter has been harsh, this morning the temperature has dropped to a minus. He snuggles closer to something soft and warm, slightly smells of cinnamon shampoo.

 _Kyungsoo_.

Jongin fliches hard when he heard a slight irritated whine. Jongin would have cooed at the older if he isn’t frozen shocked by their tangled mess of limbs on the warm bed. The more he stares at the rosy full lips of the older, the more his heart begins to thunder louder. Kyungsoo is still sound asleep. He looks peaceful and so so beautiful.

Jongin has always known how pretty his hyung is and has taken great pride whenever acquaintances acknowledge in surprise of how gorgeous his best friend looks. Now that he gets to see up close of the milky smooth skin, the long cascading eyelashes and the cute button nose, he has finally admitted to his utter attraction towards the older.

Jongin winces as he tries to free his legs out from the confine of Kyungsoo’s thick thighs. To his great shock that he is sporting a boner like some sort of inexperienced teenager. He groans at his unfortunate situation and curses at his own fate. Kyungsoo whines at being moved around yet thankfully doesn’t wake up but the noise he made had Jongin blushing profusely and it somehow encourages his manhood to rise up more.

Kyungsoo has the audacity to bury his face into the crook of his neck and even breathes deeply into Jongin's scent with a satisfied sigh. Jongin gulps as he can literally feel the soft brush of the plump lips on his clavicle. He dares to lift the older's chin as he no longer can hold himself back anymore.

This action slowly wakes Kyungsoo, his body must has been subconsciously responding to Jongin. The sight of Jongin’s deep warm eyes immediately catches his breath as Kyungsoo visibly flinches from being pinned under his gaze.

^^^

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo hesitantly speaks. Jongin doesn’t answer but he shifts his focus from the entirety of the older face to the soft thick heart-shaped lips. He moves his face incredibly close to Kyungsoo as if he is silently asking for permission to kiss the older breathless.

No one knows who kisses who first, yet the electrifying movement of their luscious lips on each other is incredible intoxicating. The tender way Jongin envelopes his upper lip has made the older loses strength in his legs, he's thankful that they are lying on bed or else he would have made a fool out of himself.

The air between them has grew hotter, they both know for a fact that it has nothing to do with their shitty heater. Kyungsoo removes himself reluctantly from Jongin's soft lips, his hands coming up to Jongin's chest to motion a stop to whatever they are doing.

Jongin's eyes are glazed over with ungrounded lust, Kyungsoo might as well looks as heated as the younger. Jongin moves to grip his nape, making their bodies impossibly close, if any closer they will be fused into one finite body with the same intertwining heart. A lone stray tear rolls down on Kyungsoo's soft cheek. Jongin wipes it off before it trails down to the chin.

"Jongin, what are we doing?" Kyungsoo said more to himself than towards Jongin. He feels ashamed rather towards himself than the kiss they shared. Jongin keeps mum throughout his inner dilemma, just wordlessly gazing softly at the older's beautiful face. Kyungsoo grows bashful the more Jongin stares at him and the grip on his nape is making him all tingly from waist down.

"Can I kiss you again?" Jongin asks for his permission, already brushing his lips on the older's. Kyungsoo gives in, opening his mouth obediently when Jongin tongues at the seam of his lips.

Jongin wraps one of Kyungsoo's thighs around his own slimmer hips and relishes in on the full flesh of the thigh by rubbing his palm all over it. Kyungsoo could feel something hard brushing against his inner thigh and his face grows incredibly red. Jongin is aroused because of _him_ , the everlasting object of his attraction is very much attracted to him as well.

Jongin grows impatient even when their bodies are flashed to each other, seeking more contact of their clothed skin; more specifically their clothed crotches. Kyungsoo helpfully aligns their concealed cocks to relief them both of the fiery desire.

The younger's mouth falls open in a low gasp and he squeezes the delicious fat of Kyungsoo's thigh, while grinding hard on their aligned crotches. Then he moves his mouth down towards the soft skin of the elder's unblemished neck, suckling with vigor and new found purpose to leave his mark. Kyungsoo moans out loud to the sensation.

Jongin flips their bodies and hovers over Kyungsoo, caging the other's head between his forearms. Kyungsoo moves to pull down his own pajama bottoms along with his underwear. Jongin follows by swiftly removing his own tight jeans as well. However He is faster than Kyungsoo and grips the hem of the older's shirt as he bunches up the clothe around Kyungsoo's armpits.

He stares at the slightly perk up nipples. Before Kyungsoo could even protest, Jongin laves his tongue over the nipple and latches his lips on it. Kyungsoo keens with a start, arching his chest more into Jongin, unconsciously demanding for more.

Obscene suckling noises from Jongin and low moans from him fill the room to a tandem. Neither of them letting up from the lewd ministration they have somehow spiraled into. Out of sheer delirium of pleasure, Kyungsoo grabs the younger's already harden cock and strokes the length in a hurried pace. Jongin hisses at the dry friction so he yanks Kyungsoo's hand from his cock. Jongin promptly suckles at the older's fingers, generously wetting them and places them back to his length. Incredibly relieved from the now slicked motions of the older's hand, Jongin lowly moans into Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo realizes his extreme lack in sexual experience as he notices Jongin writhing along his smaller hand to lead him into his own desired movement. Kyungsoo experimentally swipes his thumb over the wet tip of the younger's dick which fortunately makes Jongin growls out loud.

Jongin stares down at Kyungsoo, stopping all movement between them. With new found enthusiasm, Jongin grabs the back of Kyungsoo's knees, almost bending him in half. Then he sets both of his legs over his shoulders and trails his fingers dangerously close to Kyungsoo's puckered entrance.

He looks down at the area much to Kyungsoo's embarrassment and even dares to chuckles in this intimate moment.

"God... You are so wet, Hyung. Just for me, yeah?" Jongin shamelessly asks without even looking up from admiring the older's wet hole. Kyungsoo whimpers loudly, burying himself more into the mattress.

He circles one finger around the soaking wet rim, which sends electrifying tingles up Kyungsoo's spine.

"Bear with me a bit, yeah?" Jongin continues as he tries to probes his fingertip into the tight ring of muscle. The muscle easily gives way to the finger as Jongin drags his finger in and out slowly. Kyungsoo is impossibly tight and wet yet his insides easily morph itself into the shape of Jongin's long finger.

Jongin dares to push in the second finger, but this time Kyungsoo's insides would not cooperate like it did for the first finger. The muscles working hard to push out the intruding fingers. Jongin eventually gives up with a sigh.

But when he looks up, and is greeted by the fucked out expression of the older, he could virtually feel his arousal swelling up more. He props both of Kyungsoo's ankles on his shoulder and pulls the other's ass closer to his crotch.

"Lube?" He asks hastily, Kyungsoo frays his right hand around the nighstand, producing an almost empty bottle of lube from the drawer. Jongin quirks an eyebrow at Kyungsoo. He cannot believe the lube is a flavored one.

"Cherry... Hyung you are so naughty." Jongin whispers a little bit graft, seemingly wrecked by lewdness of the older. Kyungoo simultaneously wants to back hand Jongin and buries his face into the sturdy chest.

"Jongin I don't think we should g-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Jongin has already lined up his slicked cock intp Kyungsoo's equally lubed up inner thighs. The younger thrusts up with a force, making Kyungsoo slides forward on the mattress.

With each calculated thrust, the bulbous head of the younger's cock rubs against Kyungsoo's dick. Everything has become unbearably hot, making both of them pant hard and sweat to no end. Jongin then grabs his ankles and spreads his legs wider. The younger gazes lustfully at their compromising position without putting a stop to the slow grind he has currently puts on Kyungsoo's embarrassing leaking cock.

"Jon~ Jongin I think I am going to cum." Kyungsoo panics.

"Come for me, baby." Jongin replies as he leans down to give a quick peck on the Kyungsoo's spit slicken lips.

The pet name triggers Kyungsoo's explosive orgasm. He trembles and paints his torso and Jongin's toned abs with almost translucent liquid.

Kyungsoo couldn't even catch his breath as Jongin starts to pick up the pace, chasing after his own end with almost brutal force. Kyungsoo tears up from being sent into over-stimulation as he could feel Jongin's cock swelling up on his own over-sensitive softening dick.

With a loud groan, Jongin came on Kyungsoo's already stained stomach. Jongin sits up on his shins, admiring and literally engraving the spent and lewd imagery of the older into his brain. He then stands up with wobbly legs and walks to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo could hear the faucet running but he couldn't gather enough energy to even open his eyes. He reluctantly opens them only when he feels a warm wet clothe on his stained torsoHe.

Jongin smiles softly while cleaning him from the residues of their previous coupling. Kyungsoo wants to cry out from all the suppressed emotions and Jongin seems to notice that as well.

"Hyung I-" Jongin carefully starts, debating with himself to choose the most appropriate word. Kyungsoo steels himself and decides to be the more responsible one because they cannot afford another situation like this to happen again.

A loud shrill of ringing resonates from outside Kyungsoo's room. The noise startling both of them as they turn their heads toward the living room. Kyungsoo checks the clock on the wall, it is almost 5 in the morning.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing, the shrilling noise might be enough to wake the whole floor up. The apartment they are renting is owed by an old lady in her sixties and the land line is just a simple feature to the place.

Unless someone cannot reach their mobiles, the land line has remained unused from the most part of their residence in the place. Kyungsoo promptly puts on his discarded pajamas from the floor . He then awkwardly shuffles to pick up the phone because this is the perfect opportunity to get away from Jongin. For now.

"Hello," Kyungsoo answers groggily, if this is a prank call, Kyungsoo swears to god he will not guarantee the safety of the perpetrators.

"Ky-Kyungsoo, is Jongin home?" a female voice trembles from the other side of the speaker.

"Junghwa? Yeah. Yeah, he's home. Wait a sec." Kyungsoo hurriedly answers and runs to his bedroom.

"Jongin! It's Junghwa! Hurry, it seems urgent." He quickly speaks, Jongin now dressed in a sweat-pant but his torso is still bare, springs up from the bed.

Jongin runs to pick up the phone. He only greets her and seems to be listening intently. His eyebrows furrows into a deep crease and he runs his fingers into his hair, a gesture the younger would do only when he is very agitated.

"Yeah. Please don't cry. I will be right there. Just give me an hour. I will be right there." Jongin reassures his sister. Kyungsoo waits for Jongin to explain when he runs back into his own room and exits with a hoodie and a light coat hanging on his forearm.

"Hyung I gota go, Bae-ah fainted. Junghwa is going hysterical." He hastily explains and moves to grabs his keys.

Kyungsoo yells _wait_ and Jongin impatiently raises his eyebrows at him.

"I will drive you there. It's better that way. Wait here. I will be quick" Kyungsoo quickly explains and snatches the coat he wore this morning from the coat hanger.

Kyungsoo has noticed the agitated movements of the younger when he was talking on the phone with his sister and he really doesn't want anything to happen to Jongin while he is driving.

Jongin breathes out a low thank you and they both head out to the destination that Jonghwa has texted Jongin.

* * *

Bae-ah is Jongin's little niece and the only grandchild of the Kims. She is the most adorable little girl who painfully shy. It always aches Kyungsoo's heart whenever she looks up at him with the same puppy eyes similar to those of Jongin. As long as Kyungsoo could remember, Bae-ah has always been a sickly child, born with a weak respiratory system. Due to her smaller lungs, she cannot be physically active like most kids, resulting in her smaller physique. Now almost at the age of seven, her little build hasn't even made pass Junghwa's legs, even when her mother is a petite woman to begin with.

Jongin adores her to bits, he is a uncle as much as he is a dad. Without another parent figure in the family, Jongin has always been very protective of Bae-ah. Junghwa has refused to name the other parent when she showed up at the Kims' doorstep with an almost-about-to-pop belly. Of course, Jongin's parents had been furious, they could't even fathom it was Junghwa out of the twins to get pregnant. It has always been Jung-ah who is more rebellious and frankly reckless; even now they don't know in which continent the older twin is doing god knows what.

Without siblings to take care of, the Dos are drama free in contrast to the Kims, maybe that is one of the reasons why Jongin likes to hang out in their house than his own. The Kim twins are a little overbearing but it is nothing compared to some people who were more interested in Kyungsoo's carrier status than his well being as a human being; unfortunately Jongin's grandfather is one of those people.

Kyungsoo wishes he will not meet the elder when he does hospital visits, he may need to consult with the younger so that he can avoid the elder Kim.

On the greater side of things and much to their relief, Bae-ah is steadily getting better after unanimously deciding to change pediatrician according to Baekhyun's recommendation. The transfer has been smoother than they expected.

Jongin has been on hospital duty since the very beginning and Kyungsoo has volunteered to bring food for the younger whenever he stays overnight. Jung-ah flew back to Korea on the fifth day of Bae-ah's hospitalization and she behaves calmer than Kyungsoo has expected. Maybe it has been too many years since he had last seen the older Kim twin but she still has that mischievous glint in her deep-set almond eyes whenever she spots Kyungsoo and Jongin talking.

Kim Junmyeon is the new pediatrician whom is in charge of Bae-ah's rehabilitation and is apparently also a carrier. He has been patient with both twins, the always agitated mother Junghwa and the always passive-aggressive aunt Jung-ah. Kyungsoo doesn't know how Junmyeon puts up with the twins but he guesses it comes with his occupation.

On the other hand Jongin has visibly lost a lot of weight as well as seemingly not sleeping well, judging from the almost greyish eye-bags adorning his golden face. Kyungsoo is barely successful with convincing the younger to eat the meals he has been delivering to the hospital. It took a stern and insistent spoon-feeding for Jongin to properly starts eating his meals again.

Jung-ah teases them mercilessly whenever she caught them together, she wouldn't even spare them of the embarrassment in the presence of Bae-ah. Now Bae-ah would only address Kyungsoo as Soosoo as if he is one of the stuffed toys she piled up around her hospital bed. Junmyeon would also jokingly insists that Kyungsoo does look like a Pororo plushy.

It has been a month since Bae-ah has been hospitalized and Kyungsoo has been successfully avoiding the elder Kim but his luck seems to have ran out on the start of the next month.

He met the elder Kim on the hallway after he had washed the tuber-ware he brought from home for his and Jongin's lunch at the hospital.

The elder Kim is as imposing as he remembers, almost a head taller than him and has the same menacing scowl on his face like when he first met him. When the elder Kim notices Kyungsoo walking towards the hospital room, he gives Kyungsoo a not-so hidden distasteful glance. For some reason the elder Kim has never hide his dislike towards Kyungsoo and honestly he has stopped caring at this point but it doesn't means he is comfortable around the elder.

"How have you been, sir?" Kyungsoo dutifully asks, his parents raised him right so he will not be unnecessarily impolite.

"Fine." The elder replied curtly, impatiently tapping his foot on the polished floor of the hallway.

"I heard you are still living my grandson. Do you by chance ever think about how weird it is for two financially stable men to live together?" The elder Kim asks Kyunsoo out of nowhere, now facing him with the agitated quirk of his eyebrows.

"As oppose to what? I don't think you can input what you believe that is right or wrong on our lives?" Kyungsoo hotly replies, anger steaming up from the base of his guts and promptly moving up to the reds on the tips of his ear.

The elder Kim lets out a loud and mocking laugh, "The thing is that, young lad, there is no _us_. You think you are so smart. I can see through you. I advise you to stay away from Jongin."

The statement wrenches at Kyungsoo's heart. He couldn't rebut what the elder had said. There is indeed no _us_ and he has no choice but to bite his lips so that he won't cried out from all the embarrassment and repressed emotions.

"I also advise you to stay away from Kyungsoo. You have said enough. I think Bae-ah is waiting to see you, just see my kid and leave Kyungsoo alone." A tired and smooth voice of Junghwa comes out from the other side of the hallway. She is holding a new set of white bed sheets on the crook of her elbow and a bag of new clothes for Bae-ah to change into.

"Of course, the blacksheep of the family would defend you. I came here to see my great-grand kid as well, no need to explain the obvious to me, _child_." The elder Kim huffs at the younger Kim twin and walks inside the room.

Junghwa motions Kyungsoo to sit besides her on one of the benches along the corridor. She has been very tired, she could barely managed to walk during the first week of Bae-ah's hospitalization. The exhaustion from working while the grief of not being able to do much for her sickly child had took a lot of toll on her.

"Is he usually this mean to you?" Kyungsoo carefully asks. If he is this rude to Junghwa in front of _strangers_ , Kyungsoo doesn't want to know how crude he is with her in private.

Junghwa chuckles softly and flaps her hands around the air. "Yeah, it's worse than this actually. But I already stopped caring. I think he is more pissed that he cannot control any of his grandkids anymore. Oh well, except Jongin. Poor kid, hope he gets married soon so that he can get away from that old witch's claws."

That is news to Kyungsoo. He doesn't know the situation in the Kim household is that complicated. Junghwa notices the big question mark sign on his confused face and she adoring pets his head.

"Grandpa has always been fond of Jongin cause you know, who wouldn't? He has this idea of pure blood Kim stuff so naturally he is pissed off that I got a kid out of wedlock." Junghwa explains further.

But what about Jung-ah, surely Jongin shouldn't be the only one who is responsible for this whole pure blood Kim thing. As if summoned on cue, Jung-ah crushes her tall body on the side opposite to Kyungsoo, sandwiching him between the two.

"Because I tied up my tubes! Best decision that I have ever made aside from running away from home, of course." Jung-ah states and even giggles a bit.

"Is that why he has been so persistent on getting Jongin a partner?" Kyungsoo asks, currently visibly upset that he hasn't been thinking about how stressed Jongin must have been all this time. Now that Moonkyu is in the picture, he guesses the younger will be finally relieved of the burden.

It aches his heart immensely, he forces down a sob while he can't help but imagine the love of his life spending the rest of their life with someone else.

"What are you guys doing?" Jongin asks, making all three people on the bench jump from the sudden inquiry.

When none of them replies, Jongin gently grabs Kyungsoo's forearm, making him stand besides him. Like usual, he nonchalantly rubs his large palms on the older's sweater-clad arms.

"Ah...talking? Why? Jealous, you big oaf?" Jung-ah petulantly answers, Junghwa just quietly giggles at her siblings' antics.

Jongin splutters at his sisters' teasing and removes his hand from Kyungsoo to frail them around the air. It reminds Kyungsoo of Junghwa's little quirk from earlier.

"Where's Moonkyu? I thought you said he will be coming over today." Junghwa asks.

"He came earlier, also brought the mikans from Japan for Bae-ah. He also said hi to you guys." Jongin quickly replies while suspiciously eyeing at Kyungsoo from the side. Kyungsoo tries his best to pretend to show his shift in mood fromthe mere mention of Moonkyu's name.

"Who's Moonkyu?" Jung-ah asks, confused with all the new information as she has been away from home for a couple of years now.

"It's his boyfriend." "He's my ex." Junghwa and Jongin reply simultaneously.

"Huh!?" This time from both Jung-ah and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's eyes grows incredibly and a little gleaming hope blooms inside his heart.

"When did that happened!?" Junghwa sounds almost accusatory.

"It's been awhile. Actually to be exact it was the night before Bae-ah got hospitalized." Jongin answers apologetically. Kyungoo frowns at the one-sided conversation but still keeps mouth shut as it is not his business to interfere.

"And you _choose_ to tell us when the old hag is in a room like 5 feet away." Jung-ah inputs, equally annoyed at the turns of events.

The twins are worried about the incoming insults from their grandfather now that Jongin is partnerless and _that_ particular annoyance will be directed towards them instead as they are always the " _disappointment"_. Kyungsoo pointedly looks at them both for being selfish and rude. Jongin has been nothing but supportive just because of a slightest inconvenience, they decide it's okay forget the younger's kindness and even result in yelling at him like a child.

It doesn't even occurred to him that he has been holding Jongin's hand to comfort him when the younger seems to shrivel up from the wrath of the twins.

"You guys are being so unfair now. I know it is upsetting but I think Jongin is _sadder_ about the situation than the petulance you two grown adult should be showing." Kyungsoo scolds them in Jongin's defence, not caring whether he had offended the twins. He also has been walking on eggshells in order to not irritate Junghwa since he knew she has been through enough and he is just generally more careful with Jung-ah because of her unpredictability.

Jung-ah only huffs when Junghwa does look apologetic. Then the door from Bae-ah's room slides open and elder Kim emerges.

"Jongin, you are here. I need to talk to you. You two too." The elder Kim announces without even sparing a glance at Kyungsoo.

When Kyungsoo tries to takes his hand out of Jongin's grip, Jongin keeps on holding him and even squeezes his hand.

"I also have something to tell you." Jongin says firmly.

"I will not talk about my family affair in front of outsiders." The elder Kim crudely states, almost glaring at Kyungsoo.

"Well, then I will tell you first and you can just tell me when you decides to get off your high horse." Jongin retorts with a deviance similar to that of Jung-ah. The twins snicker at the shock expression of the elder as his mouth gapes open like a fish.

"You are being rude, Jongin. You know there will be consequences to your immaturity. I thought you have a better head on your shoulders than those good for nothing sisters of yours." The elder Kim says cruelly, stopping the twins from laughing. Kyungsoo can almost feel the anger bubbling up to surface from the twins.

"Jongin. It's alright. I will just be waiting at the lounge. You should talk it all out." Kyungsoo carefully says as he reluctantly lets go of Jongin and his intertwined fingers.

Jongin spares him a glance and nods in equally hesitated agreement. When Kyungsoo moves away, Jongin begins to speak.

"Moonkyu and I are not together any more and before you start insulting him, please remember that he is still a dear friend of mine so I will not tolerate any of his slander. I also want you to stop matching me with your candidates. I want to be with someone I want not whom you think I should be with. I hope you can at least respect my decision." Jongin slowly speaks, keeping a steady eye contact with the elder Kim.

"And you already have someone in mind I suppose?" Elder Kim asks like he already knew the answer to his question. Jongin gives him a firm nod.

"I suppose it's that boy over there." Elder Kim states with a sneer. Kyungsoo stands still, he already notices some hints that Jongin has been dropping but to hear it first hand is still quite a shock for him.

"Yes. It is Kyungsoo-hyung and it's been a while since I have felt this way. I just decided to stop being stupid for once." Jongin replies with the biggest grin Kyungsoo has seen on the younger since Bae-ah has gotten sick.

Kyungsoo honestly doesn't know how to actually process the information and he wants to have some private time with Jongin but seemingly tense atmosphere sizzling before the Kim family, he continues to keep silent.

Gentle clicks of shoes echo from the other side of the hallway, making all of them turn to see the source of the noise. There emerges Jongin's parents. Jongin's father, Kim Jaewook looks as dapper as ever while Mrs. Kim Jung-il carries the air around her like a noble lady.

"Father what are you doing with my kids outside?" Jaewook asks, his tone clipped and slightly annoyed at seeing his children with the stubborn elder Kim. Jung-il gives Kyungsoo a big warm bear hug, almost enveloping his entire body with her tall figure. All of Kim family are blessed with tall physiques, even the shortest Junghwa is almost the same height as Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo greets both parents with a soft smile, he discretely motions at Jongin that he will be going home for now as he already knows the Kims have many things to discuss privately and he would rather not be pulled into a potential argument. He wonders when will Jongin come back home so that they can put an end to this stupid misunderstanding.

^^^

Jongin idly moves around the stuffed Pororo from Bae-ah's bed. His parents and grandfather got into a huge argument about the prospects of Jongin's future. Honestly he expected this to happen but it doesn't mean he is okay with it. He looks up when he felt a little hand trying to wrap around his wrist.

"Uncle Nini, are you not well?" The seven-year old asks with tired little tone, the gesture warms Jongin's heart as she had managed to be worried about Jongin even in her own sickly condition.

"No, baby. I am okay. Just a little tired." He answer with a smile as cheerful as he could mustered up.

"Where is Soosoo?" She then asks, craning her little neck up to search for Kyungsoo. She has grown attached to Kyungsoo as he has always been around during lunch time to bring food for Jongin and keeps both him and Bae-ah company.

Jongin always finds himself smiling whenever he catches Kyungsoo and Bae-ah chattering among themselves. He even teases Kyungsoo by sometimes calling him Soosoo like Bae-ah does. At first Kyungsoo would protest but later he would give in to the younger. Like always.

"He's at home, baby. Do you miss him already?" He answers. He is looking forward to go back home as well so that he can talk out of the mess he managed to put himself into.

"Will he be back tomorrow too? I want to show him my drawings" Bae-ah shyly asks. This quips Jongin into his own questioning mood.

"Of course he would be. You know he likes you very much. But why won't you show me your drawings? Is Uncle Nini not your favourite anymore?" He teases the seven year old, making her adorable eyes go wide.

She waves her hand around in disagreement, "Bae-ah likes uncle Nini the best. But Soosoo makes delicious food for uncle Nini so Bae-ah wants to thank him." She replies seriously, surprising Jongin.

She then pulls out a small pink book from under her pillow and flips open a page she wants to show Jongin. It is a rather large drawing of three people holding hands, or so Jongin assumes.

She gingerly points out at the little one in the middle is her while the shorter one of the adults is obviously Kyungsoo and interestingly the bear hybrid crayon sketch of a human as Jongin. He smiles down at her burst of energy and hopes his precious girl will be discharged soon. He really doesn't want her to suffer any longer, prioritizing her recovery has been one of the reasons why Jongin was holding up to dispel the misunderstanding between him and Kyungsoo. Jongin at this point doesn't want to continue pining over the older, he just wants to be with Kyungsoo if the older allows him. 

"Bae-ah likes Soosoo so much. He made the best cupcakes!" Bae-ah sweetly reminds Jongin of last week when Kyungsoo sneaks in a lemon cupcake for Bae-ah. Jongin remembers the older wrecking his brain out over how to make a healthy dessert that actually tastes good. The more Bae-ah talks about Kyungsoo, the more Jongin wants to see him. He sighs longingly as he moves to tug in Bae-ah into the blanket.

"Does Uncle Nini like Soosoo too?"

"Of course I do, baby. Why?"

"Well, Bae-ah likes him first and Bae-ah will marry Soosoo when Bae-ah grows up!"

He stares wide eyed at his niece. He cannot believe his own blood is going to steal away _his_ Kyungsoo before his dumbass could do anything.

"But Uncle Nini likes Soosoo and wants to marry him too. What will Bae-ah do?" He teases but the seven year old just grins up at him.

"Then we have to ask Soosoo who he likes best !!!" Bae-ah boldly declares, sending the duo into a fit of giggles.

Oblivious to them both is a blushing Kyungsoo standing right outside the hospital room with a bag of warm pastry he brought from home.

^^^

Jongin fidgets from left to right as he awaits the older to finish showering. He mentally repeats all the things he will confess to the older, he has wasted enough time and he promises himself that he will not repeat his mistakes.

Kyungsoo steps out of the shower with an awkward gait. He spots the younger sitting at the edge of their sofa and looking like he is about to cry. The imagery almost makes Kyungsoo snicker if not only for the tensed atmosphere and the misunderstanding they need to dispel. He wisely decided to wear his pajama bottoms in opt to not embarrassed himself if things were to go south. He knows for a fact that their sexual attraction for each other is considerably high after the little bedroom adventure they did a few weeks ago.

Jongin gestures Kyungsoo to sit besides him and when the older does so he turn his torso towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungoo looks up at him in his adoring big eyes as if Jongin is his whole universe, encouraging Jongin and leave no room for any kind of insecurity or rejection.

"Hyung- no. Soo I am in love with you. I wish to be with you. I want to spend the waking days of my life with you, more than best friends, more than anything we have ever been. I love you so so much. Please give me a chance." Jongin couldn't stop, not once he breaks eye contact with Kyungsoo, not once he lets go of the other's hand. He remains constantly steady and pours out all his emotions at Kyungsoo.

"I have loved you for a long long time too. I also want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Kyungsoo chokes out as he buries his face into the younger's chest.

All he feels is the warm body enveloping around him with soft kisses peppered all over his face and the drumming heartbeats from the very sturdy chest he has been leaning on. The waves of emotions overtakes him and he surges up to kiss Jongin's soft lips. Jongin returns the kiss with equal warmth and affection.

Never before in his life, Kyungsoo thought he will be the receiving end to his finally requited love.

^^^

Baekhyun decides to pay the new couple a visit in the excuse that he wants to congratulate them. As if Kyungsoo doesn't notice that his editor has been pining over Junghwa since he met her in the hospital.

Now that the mother and child has been trying to find a new place to move out because she has finally decided to not longer live in the main house under the scrutiny of elder Kim. So Jongin and Kyungsoo gladly offers their now vacant room for Junghwa to stay temporarily.

With Junghwa living at Jongin and Kyunsoo's place, Baekhyun has been uncharacteristically visiting Kyungsoo like a helpful editor he rarely was. Kyungsoo watches on as he is mainly entertained by how Baekhyun continuously failed to make Junghwa notice him. The young mother is always occupied with fussing over either Jongin or Bae-ah, leaving no room for any romantic interests or that sort.

After two failed attempts to impress Junghwa for the day, Baekhyun finally admits defeat and collapses on the couple's sofa. As for Kyungsoo, he is busy fixing Jongin's crooked bow tie while simultaneously trying to feed Bae-ah her supper before her nap. Jongin is going to attend a charity function organized by his dance company while Junghwa is one of the main coordinators for the event so she will be away for most of the night as well. The scene before is way too domestic that it hurts Baekhyun's eyes.

"You guys would make cute kids," Baekhyun absentmindedly remarks, making Jongin grins his boyish smile while Kyungsoo splutters at the suggestion.

Babies scares Kyungoo so much but his baby loves babies. Besides they haven't even reach the third base yet as Jongin has been extra careful with Kyungsoo, taking him out for romantic dates and the most physical they have been with each other has been just late night sneaky makeout sessions on the very couch that Baekhyun is unapologetically smooching his face onto.

"What makes you say that?" Jongin asks the editor, uncaring to how Kyungsoo is almost dying from all the heat rushed up into his face.

"You know just an observation. I am honestly still surprised that you guys aren't all over each other or being disgustingly sweet since everything became official." Baekhyun shrugs as if there isn't a child in the living room, listening on to all the stupid adults talk about stupid adult stuff.

Bae-ah is still hanged up on the idea of marrying Kyungsoo when she gets older and she has given Jongin a silent treatment after she found out his precious Soosoo has become Uncle Nini's boyfriend. It took Jongin lots of coaxing with ice cream to win back his favorite niece.

"Why aren't you going with Jongin? Doesn't the function has some sort of plus one for their guests?" Baekhyun asks, now going starfish on the plush rug Jongdae has given the couple as a congratulatory gift with the complimentary yelling of _'Thank god finally'_ in a very Jongdae style.

"There is no one to babysit Bae-ah and I don't have anything to wear for the event," Kyungsoo excuses not even making eye contact with Jongin as the younger has now wraps his big palms over his small waist, pulling his back into the younger's sturdy chest.

"What am I? A dog?" Baekhyun complains. Well to be fair, his editor really does look like a corgi especially the way he is flopping on his stomach with his legs out. Before Kyungsoo could sass back at him, Baekhyun lets out a loud whine.

"Just go with your lover boy. I will watch Bae-ah. Beside I need energy from baby to impress her mama." Baekhyun states slyly. He then promptly gets up to cradle the seven year old into his arms, who has now cleaned up and ready for bed. Baekhyun has grown quite attached to Bae-ah even before she moved in with Kyungsoo and Jongin. Even the couple could clearly see the fondness in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Don't even think about making another excuse Do Kyungsoo. I know you have that new tailored suit for the New Year's All Creatives Association event. Please for the love of God, go change before lover boy gobbles you up in the middle of the living room. We are trying to be PG in here. Aren't we, baby?" Baekhyun sasses at Kyungsoo and simultaneously coos at Bae-ah to which she delightfully giggles at him.

Kyungsoo eyes Jongin to ask for the younger help to defuse Baekhyun but all he gets in return is a gentle shove towards their bedroom. Kyungsoo admits defeats and rushes to go change. He doesn't wish for Jongin to be late for the event because of him.

* * *

Year end events are always made in good intention but Jongin prefers hibernating inside his warm house with his arms full of Kyungsoo. He is thankful for Baekhyun's ability to change Kyungsoo's mind more often than he could. To be very honest, Jongin has been very careful with the older,especially with physical intimacy so that he won't fucked up the relationship. It is not that he assumes their current status as fragile, it is just that he has been so occupied with his own suppressed feelings that in the past his actions has hurt Kyungsoo a lot. He promises to not repeat those mistakes again.

Even the mists of doing idle small talk with important donors and honorably guests for the event, it is truly amazing that the thoughts of Kyungsoo fully occupies his mind. Even when the older isn't near him, doing gods know what. Kyungsoo has excitedly slips away from his side after he spots this other author who he had idolized since childhood. The older almost skips over to that author like an excited teenager meeting her favorite singer. Although Jongin has to admit, it is endearing to witness his ever-so-serious hyung to fangirl over someone albeit feeling a little bit jealous.

After fifth old person and 12th sweaty handshakes later, Jongin really wants to go back home now. He is glad that he has forgone drinking in order to drive back home. The hotel the event is being held at is not so far away from their apartment. He needs to find the older then they can be over and done with this event.

As if Kyungsoo telepathically realizes that Jongin is searching for him, the older roams his large eyes and locks them on Jongin's brown ones from way across the hall. He adorably grins at Jongin, the kind of smile that makes Jongin's heart full. The kind of smile only reserved for when the older is feeling utmost happiness and all his excitement seemingly going to explode out from the scrunch of his eyes and the bunched up cheeks reddening under his crescent eyes.

Jongin could hear his heart beating loudly right from his ears as he too couldn't help but returns the happiness that Kyungsoo is showcasing him across the room. He has finally found the love of his life. And how funny that Kyungsoo has always been there this whole time.

^^^

Kyungsoo's back crushes onto the door of the hotel room. His pained groan is muffled by the hurried kisses Jongin is currently pressing on his lips. He feels warm all over, all of his senses occupied by the younger. Jongin is rushing, his palm moving around every plane of unclothed skin on Kyungsoo's body. He has no memory of being stripped bare yet here he is standing half naked with only one leg up without his dress pants.

Jongin is equally half naked, his toned abs rubbing insistently on Kyungsoo's soft stomach. Jongin is a great kisser, Kyungsoo at least knows that much. He gives heartwretching deep kisses as if he will devour Kyungsoo's soul if the other had allowed him. The thing with Jongin is no matter how impatient, no matter how lustful he gets, he never fails to ask for permission. He always makes sure Kyungsoo wants him too. He always have to be 100 percent certain that Kyungsoo desire him too. Oh so much so, Kyungsoo wants all of Jongin. All that the younger could offer, from his gentle caresses to his rough manhandling, from his soft slow kisses to his sinful deep ones, from his loud moans to his low groans. He wants, no needs to be surrounded by everything that Jongin will, always and has offers to him as he too will, always and has offers his everything to Jongin.

Jongin inhales deeply from the older's neck, nuzzling his face into the natural scent of Kyungsoo. His groin has been rutting insistently against Kyungsoo's now half-hard erection. Kyungsoo bites his lips so that he wouldn't moan like a inexperienced teenager.

Jongin grows more impatient, as he stops pushing his body up against Kyungsoo to get rid of the white button up from the older's torso. The cold air hits Kyungsoo's skin in a shock, waves of arousal spiked up as Jongin palms at his soft chest all while staring at his perked up dusty nipples.

"You are so beautiful, Hyung" Jongin compliments, his brown eyes swirling with arousal. Kyungsoo shyly nods at the compliment, giddy from receiving such words even if he would never admit to it.

Jongin peppers soft kisses from his sternum up to his neck, then his thick soft lips reaches to Kyungsoo's lips as he envelopes the older's upper lip and suckles hard. They both are breathing hard, despite just doing nothing more than kissing each other on the entrance of the hotel room.

Jongin thanks his dance company's connections for him to be able to book a room inside the hotel. Partly knowing he should be thank ing Junghwa but for now he will save his appreciation for another day.

"Please, Jongin...bed." Kyungsoo whispers against their intermingling lips, tagging at the belt loops from Jongin's dress pants. Jongin notices that he is the only one overdressed while Kyungsoo stands in all of his naked glory. His flawless alabaster skin glows like the moonlight even inside the dimly lit hotel room. Jongin surges forward to push the older into the bed.

Their bodies land on the soft mattress with a bounce while Kyungsoo yelps loudly from the sudden attack from the younger. Before he could even complain at Jongin for being so reckless, Jongin stands on his shins all while caging Kyungsoo's body between his toned thighs. If not only for the deep brown eyes staring down at him, Kyungsoo would have time to admire the Adonis before him. Jongin gingerly takes off his dress pants along with his boxes, his cock springing up immediately with the action.

It is in angry-red with the tip flared up into a beautiful deep pink, with prominent veins protruding along the length. Kyungsoo gulps from both being consumed by the indefinite need to swallow his lover's cock and to bow down in shame from his lack in girth.

It seems that Jongin has other plans with the way he grips both of Kyungsoo's knees to spread his soft thighs wide apart. His honey eyes not even for a moment leaving Kyungsoo's face as he takes in the flashes of emotions moving across the older's face.

"Please let me suck you off." Kyungsoo blurts out loud, making Jongin uncharacteristically curses out loud.

"Next time, Soo. Next time. I can't wait any more." Jongin tries to convince. When Kyungsoo hesitantly nods to his suggestion, he immediately moves to grab a silver packet from the back pocket of his now discard dress pants. Kyungsoo leans up on his elbows to gauges at the ripple of muscles from the movement of Jongin's shoulders, admiring the way Jongin still moves like he's dancing.

Jongin returns with ripped open packet, his long fingers glistening under the light. He gently lays Kyungsoo on his back and put one of his legs on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Jongin asks, his eyes filled with utmost fondness. Kyungsoo nods impatiently, he couldn't imagine how can Jongin be this calm even this situation.

Jongin first circles one of his lubed fingers on the tight ring of muscles, he looks intently as he searches for any discomfort Kyungsoo might be feeling.

The lube is a bit cold for Kyungsoo as he almost shivers from the icky touch but the gentle swirl of the younger's fingers tips makes his lower abdomen heat up with desire. He feels himself getting wet from the action.

Jongin finally pushes in the tip of his finger in, Kyungsoo moans lowly at the sensation. The younger experimentally pushes in and out, trying to smoothly plunge his long finger into Kyungsoo.

The thrust-in becomes smoother, with the way Kyungsoo is now getting wetter with each slow drag of Jongin's finger. He feels another pad of finger half-circling his rim. This time, it is not as cold as the first. Jongin pulls out his finger then plunges two into Kyungsoo instead.

Kyungsoo whimpers loud, his sensitive nerves flaring up, sending jolts of pleasure to his spine. Jongin works his fingers with a faster pace. The fast drag of his fingers and the slick noise from Kyungsoo's hole filling the room, further arousing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo spots Jongin is sweating and his cock rock hard. He reaches to softly caress the younger's dick. Jongin's fingers stutter to a stop from the older's grip on his length.

The dry friction does not relieve him of the aching desire to just push his girth inside the older so he grabs Kyungsoo's hand with his free hand to suckle the soft digits into his mouth. After he deems satisfactory to the wetness, he puts the older's now wet hand on to his cock.

Kyungsoo moans loudly at the lewd gesture and glides his hands slowly up and down on the younger's cock. He doesn't even noticed that Jongin has pushed in the third finger, all he feels is being incredibly full yet not even satisfied. He needs more.

"Jongin...ah...please put it in...please," He begs shamelessly. His eyes wet from all the pleasure and he just needs to Jongin to get right to it and fuck him senseless.

"Okay...okay...wait a moment. I nee-" Jongin is visibly disoriented but Kyungsoo grabs his hand before the younger could move away from the bed. He doesn't care. He want Jongin inside him now. He wants them to be one now.

"No.. I don't mind. I just want you." He answers honestly. Jongin takes in a shuddering breath, Kyungsoo will be the death of him. He could't believe he is getting harder than he already is.

He glides his length with the remaining lube from his fingers and lines up his bulbous tip onto the older's wet, hot hole. The way the rim winks and tries to swallow his tip almost makes him want to thrust his whole length in.

Kyungsoo is shamelessly yelling a series of _yes_ as he slowly and carefully pushes in his cock. The older is incredibly tight, his insides doing their best to push out the intruding length. Jongin would have been worried if not for the lewd moans of the older, encouraging him to keep on going.

When he bottoms out, Kyungsoo frantically grabs his shoulders so that he will be now impossibly close to the older's face all while balls deep inside him. The insides squeeze him so good and it is so so wet.

"Move...please....Jongin. Fuck me!" Kyungsoo _whimpers, begs, moans_ , absolutely driving Jongin insane.

"You are driving me crazy." Jongin tells him just that. He starts with a slow grind, not wanting to come so soon and trying his best to savor the way Kyungsoo's hole twitches around his cock like it has always belong there.

He cages Kyungsoo's face between his arms to gain leverage in order to fuck the older senseless like he begs him to. He plunges in a fast deep thrust then slowly drags out his cock, making sure the older could feel his protruding veins even on the sensitive nerves of his rim.

Kyungsoo moans out loud in each thrust-ins while whimpers Jongin's name on each thrust-outs. The slick sound from where they are connected to the devilish moans of the older brings Jongin closer to his end. When he reaches between their body to jerk Kyungsoo off, the older slaps his hand away. Kyungsoo has the audacity to glare at him while on the brink of being fucked to death.

"Just...wanna c-come from you f-fucking me..." Kyungsoo moans out all the words. Jongin growls at the statement and bites hard on the older's collarbone. He is also at his limit, if Kyungsoo wants to come untouched then he will just make sure of it.

He pushes his cock all the way inside, lingering there for a few seconds. To Kyungsoo's great dismay, he pulls out the length achingly slow then to push it back in with the monstrous speed. He repeats the motions again and again and again.

"I a-am going to come! Coming!" Kyungsoo yells, his whole body trembling from incoming onslaught of pleasure, then the body goes limp.

His limbs goes so pliant that Jongin has to cradle his thighs on his hips so the angle stay deliciously deep and good him. He abandons his previous pace to fuck fast and hard into the older. Kyungsoo just takes it, with each fast thrust driving his body up on the mattress.

Jongin's hips stutter and he grinds it all to a stop. His pelvis resting on the soft bottoms of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could feel warm fluid trickling into his body, he squeezes around Jongin's length milking it, to his surprise, another spurt of come shoots deep into him.

Jongin sighs tiredly as he moves away from the older to not crush him.

"You came inside. I like it." Kyungsoo mumbles tiredly. Jongin groans at the older's dirty talk, he could feel himself getting harder again.

"I will make sure you take responsibility for what you said." Jongin whines at him.

"I would very much like that." Kyungsoo slyly replies.

It is going to be a long night.

^^^

"This is all your fault," Kyungsoo whines for the nth time of the day. He couldn't fathom his barely there belly is hindering him from doing the simplest task of bending down. The amount of hormonal outbursts and late night craving are driving not both him and Jongin insane.

"I am sorry. Three more months and you will be free." Jongin answers apologetically. Though he is very much entertained by the sight of Kyungsoo waddling to and fro in their living room.

Life passes by very fast ever since they found out that Jongin has effectively knock up Kyungsoo in their first night. But to be fair, the four rounds that they did on that one night alone is the most legit proof to Kyungsoo's current state. Kyungsoo has also indefinitely banned Jongin from saying he got super sperm, whenever Baekhyun exclaims his disbelief in Jongin's fertility.

Nothing changed much, at least physically but it worries Kyungsoo to no end since his six month old belly is only the size of a grapefruit. Only when their doctor reassures him that it is perfectly normal for some pregnancy to not show that much, more possibly so if the baby is a carrier, tinier size in general.

Jongin has promised him that he will love their child no matter what their status turn out to be. Kyungsoo wholeheartedly believes in the younger. But for as a soon to be parent of a potential carrier, he couldn't help but worry for the child's well being. Knowing full well that the society has yet to accommodate, much less cater to carriers. He sighs tiredly as he caresses his tiny belly, hoping the baby would grow strong and healthy like their Papa Jongin. He will be forever thankful for the younger

Kyungsoo however rarely feels sorry for sending Jongin for midnight snack runs with the way his feet swell and aches as he gets further along and the craving becomes more ridiculous. Last time he made Baekhyun gags from him dipping a whole cucumber into the new tub of vanilla ice cream. The worse of all these changes is Kyungsoo has become incredibly insatiable, he attaches himself onto Jongin whenever he spots a silver of the younger's skin.

At first Jongin would gladly indulges into the older's new found sexual libido but lately he is scared that he might end up hurting either Kyungsoo or the baby with the Kamasutra positions Kyungsoo would _persuades_ Jongin into trying out in their nightly bedroom activities. Jongin has hesitantly sex-iled Kyungsoo into a limit of 3 times a week.

Jongin thought he can finally have at least one good night rest now that he has taken a full 4-month paternal leave to take care of his pregnant lover but to his greatest misfortune, he is constantly doing snack runs or tangling in the bed with Kyungsoo.

He should have known when it has been two consecutive nights since Kyungsoo didn't ask for him to do anything. He gazes at the sleeping face of his lover and ready to call it a night. The how-to books for soon to be parents, honestly seem to have sadistic traits in them because they always warns about the horrifying things about parents, so far Jongin finds the whole experience quite alright, albeit going through occasional yelling from his pregnant lover.

Just as he is about to put down the god awful book, he felt a soft hand caressing his midriff from under his sweater. He looks back from his shoulder and spots Kyungsoo burrowing his face into his back. He chuckles at the adorable gesture of the older, Kyungsoo likes to be the big spoon whenever they hurdle in their mountain of blankets.

"You smell so good." Kyungsoo hums, mouthing at the exposed skin from the nape of the younger.

"Yeah." Jongin replies, turning over so that he will be face to face with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cups his palms onto Jongin's cheeks and brings his lips close for a searing kiss. Jongin lets Kyungsoo lead their kiss, he likes it when Kyungsoo takes the initiative just as much as when he gets to dominate the older in bed.

The older's hand moves from his sternum to his thighs, gliding his palms into the sensitive inner thighs through soft pajama pants.

"I wanna be inside you" Kyungsoo confesses, lust swirling inside his big brown eyes. It is not the first time Jongin has bottomed for Kyungsoo. Not really having a problem with it and he likes it when Kyungsoo takes cares of him in general.

"Okay..." Jongin answers softly and moves to grab their well used bottle of lube from the night stand. He squirts a good dollop onto the older's fingers. He takes off his pajamas bottoms swiftly. Kyungsoo moves his wet fingers to circle at Jongin's rim.

The younger hisses at the cold touch of the lube but soon grows accustomed to the slick glide of fingers on his sensitive nerve ending. Kyungsoo plunges two fingers straight into his hole, dragging them slow and scissors them in a way that makes Jongin arches his back in pleasure.

It is rather easy to prepare Jongin to take Kyungsoo as the older's cock is smoother and average in girth compared to his own. What he lacks in texture and girth, Kyungsoo makes up with his impressive length.

Kyungsoo would blush and gets incredibly flusters whenever Jongin praises his dick and call it pretty. Even now Jongin is wetting his member with lube at the same time calling it beautiful. Kyungsoo quickly lines himself up so that Jongin would stop embarrassing him.

He holds one thigh up and thrusts home. Jongin sees stars with the way the cock slides into him. Kyungsoo is warm and the smooth tip of his dick brushes his walls so well. Kyungsoo always goes slow all while he mouthing at the soft skin on the younger's collarbone. He lets the pleasure take over his movements and Jongin just enjoys being taken care of by the older.

No later, Kyungsoo came with a whimper as Jongin continuously milks his softening cock. Jongin whines and Kyungsoo moves lower on the bed. He mouths at the red tip of Jongin's cock, wetting the crown with generous swirls of his tongue. He filthily gathers his release trickling down from Jongin's thigh to create wet friction on Jongin's hard cock. He is way too tired to deep throat the younger so he just suckles at the tip and works the rest with fingers to bring the younger into a rewarding orgasm. Jongin wails and bunches his hair, Kyungsoo couldn't make it in time to move his mouth away, ending up swallowing majority of his cum and a few landing on his face.

Jongin frantically brings Kyungsoo into his arms, peppering soft kisses all over his soiled face, not even minding to taste his own cum.

They fall asleep sated.

^^^

Kyungsoo has warned the younger to never take free food for granted, that includes eating it until wits end and hurting one's stomach. He cannot believe that he is only days away from his due date and he is out here, nursing Jongin from his stomach flu. The younger couldn't even move so he is gaining his strength back just to go to the doctor next day.

Baekhyun has promised to visit them in the evening, still hasn't given up on the idea of wooing Junghwa and still is failing miserably. Kyungsoo now at the grand total of 32 weeks is babysitting two kids even when his own hasn't come out yet.

The chicken soup has simmered to the surface and he waddles to the kitchen to scope some to feed the whining baby in the living room. Jongin is currently bundled up in several blankets and is resting like a bear.

The doorbell rings to a stop after three consecutive push, Baekhyun just invites himself into the room with someone in tow. Junmyeon, the current pediatrician in charge of Bae-ah emerges sheepishly behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes over the bowl from Kyungsoo's hand so that he can greet the doctor while Baekhyun feeds Jongin.

"How have you been, Kyungsoo-shi?" Junmyeon asks politely, he even puts downs a bag of what looks like mikans on his kitchen counter.

"I brought you guys some yuzu. I hope you don't mind me intruding." He continues. Kyungsoo just waves his arms around to dismiss the notion. He is already used to Baekhyun bringing whoever he wants to his house.

"I saw him drinking coffee alone downstairs so I just bring him up, you know." Baekhyun explains absentmindedly from across the room. Junghwa had quit her event planning job and has opened a bakery downstairs with the little savings and a loan from Jung-ah. Needless to say, Baekhyun is the number customer of the establishment and now he even drags Junmyeon around like that.

"Is he okay?" Junmyeon asks worriedly, eyeing at the obviously not-in-good condition Jongin. "Got a stomach flu from pigging out at free food." Kyungsoo explains unapologetically, making Jongin whines out loud like a petulant child that he actually is.

Junmyeon winces at the younger's disposal. No wonder the other is a children's doctor, he has such a sensitive heart. "What about you? How is the baby coming?" Junmyeon asks, genuinely curious about Kyungsoo's well being, making him smile up at the doctor.

"You tell me, I am so over it. I just want her to get out fast." Kyungsoo answers jokingly. Junmyeon chuckles at that.

They found out that they are having a girl a month ago. They have never been happier.

"Oh let me see then." Junmyeon moves closer to examine baby bump, checking his pulse points and dilation of his eyes, just general stuff. But suddenly he yells out a high pitched "Congratulation!" which startles everyone in the room. Kyungsoo realizes that Junmyeon has spotted the silver band on his ringer finger and was able to put two and two together. He smiles.

Jongin and him came a long way. Kyungsoo remembered wailing inside their bedroom when he can no longer fit any of his dress pants, Jongin had run frantically to spot his lover crying on the floor. The younger had pulled out a black velvet box out of his dress pants and proposed to Kyungsoo right there and then. He had initially planned to do it over their supposed dinner date but the impromptu breakdown that Kyungsoo went through over not being able to dress up for the date had fast forwarded the proposal. But Kyungsoo wouldn't ask for anything else.

"We will see about that. I need to be alive for the wedding first." Jongin yells dramatically from the other side of the room. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the younger's antics, he has been picking up his attitude from Baekhyun.

Junmyeon snickers at the couple, he then offers to examine Jongin much to the delight of everyone in the room.

Junmyeon frowns after he checks on Jongin's pulse, chewing on his lips and looking at the couple for an answer.

"Are you guys sexually active during the past month?" He asks them both. Kyungsoo blushes at the question while Jongin just gapes at the doctor.

"I think Jongin, you shouldn't take these meds." Junmyeons remarks as he glances at the little silver tabs of antibiotics on the coffee table.

Junmeyon then pulls out a little white stick which looks way too much like a pregnancy test from his backpack. He gestures Jongin to the test it out to which the younger just simply obeys and escapes to the bathroom.

With tell tale sound of the toilet flushing, Jongin re-emerges with a blank face into the living room. Junmyeon rushes to where Jongin is and checks up the stick on everyone behalves.

"So...um...congratulation again for baby number two." Junmyeon says hesitantly.

Kyungsoo gasps out loud. He is still absolutely terrified of babies but his _baby_ love babies. It will be alright he had thought even after being knocked up by Jongin. It is not quite the same when they are _both_ pregnant at the same goddamn time.

"That some super sperms you guys got there!" Baekhyun snickers at the couple's demise.

It earns him a well deserved backhand from both pregnant males.

Junmyeon feels sorry for Baekhyun as well because he also has to tell Baekhyun that Junghwa has just asked him out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading my fic. Please leave comments (I love hearing from readers) and kudos are very much welcome too! ^.^


End file.
